Más allá de los sentidos
by crislikestar
Summary: Ron y Hermione. Hermione y Ron. Simple? No. Era bastante complicado en realidad, y ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie. Sentían cosas que no llegaban a entender, que querían ignorar... Lo que sentían iba más allá. Más allá de los sentidos...


Ron estaba muy nervioso aquel día. Las clases le estaban resultado demasiado pesadas y se sentía tremendamente intranquilo. Le había entrado una especie de tic en la pierna, y no podía dejar de moverla, haciendo un molesto ruido que provocaba cabezas de alumnos girando hacia Ron y miradas de irritabilidad.

Ron trató de parar, pero al rato volvía. Era como una oleada de sentimientos que le hacía tragar saliva y que la respiración se le acelerara. Tenía una culpabilidad de hipogrifo.

No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien... Solo podía ver el rostro de Hermione, dolido por un desafortunado comentario apenas unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase. La chica se había marchado cabizbaja, como si no hubiese tenido ni fuerzas para contestar al estúpido comentario de su amigo.

Estúpido. Así era Ron con Hermione. Del todo ESTÚPIDO.

Ron siempre la había visto como a una amiga demasiado repelente y sabionda, con el pelo encrespado y dientes grandes que, a su entender, tenía un apego especial a Harry que le irritaba. Era una lumbreras con bastante encanto, de buen corazón, pero no dejaba de molestarle esa actitud de sabelotodo... Aunque, al fin y al cabo, era una buena amiga a la que le tenía cariño, pero nada más... O eso creía él.

Luego descubrió que Hermione era una chica. Una mujer... Si, una joven que se estaba convirtiendo en mujer. Cuando la vio bajar por la escalera con ese vestido tan vaporoso, dejando al descubierto unos preciosos hombros, un elegante cuello y una dulce sonrisa... A Ron se le cayeron todos los palos del sombrajo. Ya ninguna distancia entre los dos, impuesta por él mismo, podría ser creíble. Estaba sencillamente maravillosa. Era preciosa. Su melena brillante recogida, sus ojos pardos, su piel de nácar, sus delgados brazos moviéndose al son de la música junto a Victor Krum...

Oh. Claro. Victor Krum... Lo olvidaba. Él había sido el causante de que esa noche, el sentimiento de crispación de Ron hacia Hermione, que él pensaba que se esfumaría, se incrementara el doble.

Ahora se sumaba algo que Ron se dedicó a negarse a sí mismo muchas noches, sobre todo aquella...

Que Hermione suponía, pero no quería creer, ya que su forma de estar con ella seguía siendo complicada y distante...

Que Harry sabía pero nunca les había mencionado a ninguno de los dos, por miedo a cometer un error...

Ron tenía celos.

¿Celos? Si. Y muchos. Hermione era muy guapa. Irritante pero amable, educada, divertida, inteligente y honesta. Tenía mucho carácter, pero no dejaba de ser dulce en muchos momentos... Lo cual derretía a Ron por completo. Aquellos momentos de caramelo le daban sentido a todas esas broncas innecesarias, a todas esas chispas que saltaban entre ellos...

Y es que Ron, no tenía ninguna clase de _tacto_.

Hermione era muy temperamental, y cuando se la provocaba, saltaba como un gato, a clavar las uñas (o a pegar un puñetazo en toda la jeta, en el caso de Malfoy). Ron solía empezarlo todo, y él lo sabía... Pero no podía evitar fijarse en todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer su amiga, la del pelo rebelde. Era como una obsesión. Si se marchaba, necesitaba saber a dónde... Fingiendo que le importaba un comino, para no tachar su imagen de pasota ante ella.

Cuando Hermione se negaba a decirle dónde iba, o simplemente se molestaba por su extraña insistencia... Empezaban las broncas. Harry intentaba separarlos, pero llegó un momento en el que desistió. Simplemente se marchaba o se quedaba por allí cerca, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse.

Al final, Hermione siempre solía terminar con un grito hacia el pelirrojo:

"¡No te aguanto, Ron! ¡Siempre estás igual! ¡No tienes ninguna clase de _tacto_!"

Y se marchaba dando zapatazos.

Ron apretaba los dientes y refunfuñaba un rato.

Luego se decían tres tonterías, se pedían disculpas o simplemente se sonreían ante cualquier gracia, y todo olvidado... Pero la situación se volvía a repetir una y otra vez.

Aquel día, Hermione estaba harta, muy harta. Su amigo, el de las pecas, se había comprometido a cuidar de Crookshanks un rato mientras ella había pedido permiso para ir a arreglar su varita, que había sufrido un pequeño accidente. No fueron ni dos horas, cuando el gato se le había escapado sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

El cabreo de la chica fue monumental. Las orejas de Ron se encendieron y lo único que se le ocurrió decir después de otras muchas excusas y tonterías fue:

"Te he dicho que no es culpa mía... ¡Ese asqueroso gato siempre armando jaleo! ¿Sabes qué? Creo que aunque lo hubiera visto tratar de escapar, le hubiese dejado irse. Me da muchos quebraderos de cabeza, siempre que me ve, me tiene como manía, intenta arañarme y hacerme daño... Siempre está a la defensiva, ¡Igualito que su dueña! Os parecéis en todo, sois igual de odiosos y ..." Ron paró cuando vio la cara de su amiga.

Entonces su mente retrocedió para ver la situación de nuevo y tener otra perspectiva.

Y se dio cuenta. Su amiga tenía una expresión de dolor y angustia... Su gato se había perdido, se lo había encomendado a su mejor amigo, el cual ni se había percatado de los intentos de huída del gato, porque no le estaba prestando atención. Ella había confiado en Ron, y él además de fallarle, había acabado insultando a su mascota y a ella misma, como de costumbre. Pero aquella vez le dolió un poco más. Había confiado en él y le había fallado sin ni siquiera tratar de disculpase, sino atacándola.

A Hermione le dolió. Ron se quedó sin habla, no supo qué decir... Entonces ella, soltó un bufido y se fue apretando los labios a buscar a su gato.

Ron se quedó como un pasmarote. Ahí, en la sala común, junto al sofá. Viendo cómo su amiga se marchaba apresuradamente, abatida... Decepcionada.

Era un completo imbécil. ¿_Tacto_? Claro que no tenía. Hermione siempre solía tener razón, y aquella vez había dado de lleno en la diana del Weasley.

Ahora Ron tenía que pensar en una disculpa... Pero su maldito orgullo le echaba hacia atrás y no sabía qué hacer.

...


End file.
